I think my aunt wants to call me daddy
by AFCBrandon
Summary: Uploaded this already on AO3. University Incest Fic where society has accepted that Targaryens marry one another. Dany moves in with Jon at his student apartment. Modern AU WARNING: Incest, Smut


"_I'm fucking telling you man! I think Daenerys is trying to fuck me!"_

"_Congratulations, Jon! I knew there was something going on between you two."_

"_No!" Jon yelled at Grenn. "Not congratulations! She's my aunt."_

"_Erm…but you're both Targaryens. Everyone knows that love is meant to be between you lot. Your Dad only married outside since there wasn't someone close to his age that also shared Targaryen blood."_

"_Grenn! This is serious!"_

"_I hope so. You two look great together."_

"_Grenn!"_

"I appreciate you agreeing to this, Jon" Rhaegar told him as he set down the last of Daenerys' boxes on the floor. "I know you enjoy your time to yourself, but you won't even notice she's here."

_She,_ being his aunt, Daenerys.

Jon was in his second year of university, Oldtown University to be exact. Oldtown was one of the top universities in the country and Jon had been grateful to have been admitted, because he was quite sure that the application would have been laughed off the moment it hit the office of admission.

No, Jon never expected to attend a top University such as Oldtown. Instead, he was shooting for a University in the North like Winterfell, near his cousins, or in White Harbor. Hell, possibly even go as far north and try out for that University at the edge of the world, Hardhome. They were much easier universities with a higher acceptance rate and faster process of admission. He had been accepted into each University within two weeks of his application. He would thank early application for that.

However, his school also required each of its students to apply to at least one of the top accredited universities, meaning that his options were: Lannisport, Harrenhal, Summerhall, Highgarden, The Eyrie, King's Landing or Oldtown. Jon wanted nothing to do with King's Landing or any Universities that were somehow connected to his family, so King's Landing University and Summerhall were immediately out. Jon wouldn't even _think_ about sending an application.

Harrenhal and Lannisport were viable, but Jon found that he hated the Riverlands and he wasn't too fond of the sea. Especially during storm season. So, they were out.

That left Highgarden, the Eyrie and Oldtown. Highgarden had already rejected him with their bullshit "Oh, we're thankful for your application, but we unfortunately have decided to reject this application due to blah blah blah…". So, he wasn't holding any high hopes for the other two Universities, seeing as they had the lowest acceptance rate of the 7, Oldtown being the slightly more difficult of the two.

That's why he wasn't holding too much hope when his mother came running frantically with his decision letter. And frankly…he didn't care at the time. He had already been accepted to the University of his choosing.

_They had been sitting around the table, dinner currently being finished by the cooks when Lyanna Stark came barging in, holding two envelopes in her hand._

"_Jon! It's your college letters! From Oldtown and The Eyrie!"_

_Suddenly, everyone around the table focused their attention on him. Aerys peering at him through bifocals while Rhaella shifted her attention between him and the letters in Lyanna's hand._

_The cook had finally finished with dinner and they were currently being served, but no one paid attention to the servants that placed their meals._

_Viserys only sneered at them before digging into the plate in front of him, absolutely no care for the topic currently at hand. Viserys had never liked Jon, though Jon didn't know why. Actually…Jon did suspect why, but he chose to ignore that thought with a shiver._

_Rhaegar looked at the letters with hope filled eyes, not unsimilar to Lyanna's. His father…parents… didn't want Jon attending a university so far away from home, preferring for him to stay in the capital, but Jon felt that he needed to distance himself, as much as possible, from his family. He felt like an outsider, despite having Targaryen blood that flowed through him._

_Rhaegar hadn't been pleased when Jon informed him of his wish to attend a University in the North, practically forbidding him from even the thought of it. Jon hated being controlled, but he knew that he needed to make some sort of deal with his father in order for his father to relent from bothering him. So, he had come to the stupidly wise idea to strike a deal with his father. Jon would apply to a few of the accredited universities and some of the lesser universities nearby. Now, it had actually been a lie. Jon had no intention of applying to any school in or near King's Landing, opting to lie that they had emailed him their decision._

_Jon had also told his father that he would go to any of the top schools, rather than the northern ones, if said schools accepted him. His father nodded with a frown and Jon felt himself celebrating at his "cunningness". Gods, Jon thought he was being so clever. He had thought he was so clever that he went the extra step and applied to not one, but THREE of the seven schools. His thought process was simple, get three rejection letters and then lie that the other four rejected him via email._

_How he'd come to regret his decision._

_Jon reached over the table, taking the letters from his mother's hand. He didn't notice the way Daenerys kept her eyes trained on the white envelopes, her dainty hands clasped together as she held her breath._

_Jon grabbed the letter from The Eyrie first, the symbol of the blue falcon soaring over a white moon. Tearing one of the edges without care, Jon slid the letter out and opened it in his hands. His mother took her seat next to Rhaegar, shutting her eyes as she waited for her son to finish reading the decision._

_Jon cruelly decided to read the letter aloud, so that there would be no doubt to his rejection from the school._

"_Dear Jon Targaryen" Jon began fighting off a smile, "Thank you for your application to The University of the Eyrie. We had a record amount of early applicants this year and had to make a decision of over 5,000 applications. Unfortunately, we have decided to not admit you into the Fall Semester of 2017 AC…"_

_He didn't bother to finish reading the letter instead opting to meet the eyes of his family. He almost felt terrible at the sadness in his mother's and grandmother's eyes. Almost._

_He was relaxed as he picked up the letter with the symbol of a white tower and flames emitting from the top, the words Oldtown University embossed on the side. Jon took further care in opening the letter from the top school of the country and slid the letter into his hands, once again opening it before his family's very eyes._

_However, Jon frowned when a little banner, that was folded, fell out of the envelope in his carelessness. Jon stared at the fallen banner with dread as he felt his family's eyes upon him. This had happened before, a banner coming with his letter. But that had only happened with the other schools that had accepted him._

_Jon held the letter with shaky eyes, praying an unanswered prayer as he began to read._

"_Dear Jon Targaryen…" Jon's eyes widened as he read the next words. "Congratulations…"_

_His mother yelled as tears started to flow down her eyes. She stood up from her seat and ran over to him to envelop him in a hug. Rhaella did the same, Rhaegar and Aerys only looked at him with pleased eyes. Viserys couldn't care less. And Dany?_

_Dany only looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes filled with relief. Her blue eyes sparkled even more as they turned glassy._

_She was seated next to him, so she only needed to bend over to pick up the banner that had fallen onto the floor. She handed it over with a small smile. Jon gave her one of his own in return as only one thought ran through his mind._

'_Shit…'_

"That isn't a problem" Jon assured his father. "We probably don't have coinciding schedules anyways."

Jon walked over to one of Daenerys' suitcases and took it by the handle to take it towards her room.

The apartment that Jon was renting, or rather Rhaegar was renting, was a two-bedroom flat. Both bedrooms had their own bathroom and the entire flat came furnished with the option to bring your own bed. That was the option Jon went for, opting to acquire his own mattress as he hated the ones provided for students. The apartment he was renting was affiliated with the school and participated as an "off campus on campus" apartment. That only meant that it was part of the bus route.

First years were not allowed their own vehicle, so taking the shuttle was Daenerys' only option to making it on campus unless she had a schedule that worked with Jon's.

"Yeah" Rhaegar "plus, your grandfather didn't want to spend so much money on housing. What a cheap son of a bitch…"

Jon laughed as he walked over to Daenerys' bedroom door. Her room was located directly across from his, the living room the only thing that separated them. He opened the half-closed door and walked inside, the luggage still in his hand. He set down the suitcase by the wall next to the open closet, only a curtain separating the contents within from an outsider's perspective.

"Still, I'm glad that you are rooming with one another. Family needs to stick close, Targaryens more so than others" Rhaegar said.

Jon ignored him as he observed Daenerys' room uncomfortably. She brought her own bed as well and had painted the accent wall a deep crimson color. Jon had left his room the same as he had rented it, but Dany always did enjoy decorating things her way. He wondered if she would paint the adjoining white walls black, to signify the colors of their house. He guessed not, she would have already done so when she painted the original blue accent wall into red.

However, there was something about his father's comment that unsettled Jon.

_Family needs to stick close, Targaryens more so than others…_

Jon knew what his father meant.

It had been over 2,000 years that the Targaryens had conquered Westeros. 2,000 years since the Targaryens would wed brother to sister, uncle to niece, aunt to nephew or, in severe cases, mother to son. The country had quarreled over the situation at first, but the Targaryens emerged victorious. Two millennia later, and the country had accepted it as normal. It was simply the Targaryen way. And even as the country evolved, from a monarchy into a democracy…the Targaryens were still granted their privilege. Their normalcy. Their "exceptionalism."

Jon knew that his father loved his mother. He grew bored at the numerous amounts of times that his father had told the story of how he met and eventually fell in love with Lyanna Stark, now dubbed Lyanna Targaryen.

But Jon knew that had his grandmother birthed a sister of similar age for his father, the union between Rhaegar and Lyanna never would have happened. Despite how much his father professed his mother as his one true love, Jon knew that Rhaegar loved his family and was bound to its traditions.

His grandfather, Aerys, was disappointed that his wife never birthed a daughter in time for his eldest to wed, but he enjoyed Lyanna's company, nonetheless. And, surprisingly, enjoyed Jon's company as well. Jon would even go as far to say that his grandfather enjoyed his company far more than that of his father's or uncle's. Not Daenerys, though. No, Aerys doted on his only daughter and spoiled her rotten. Rhaella loved all her children equally, but there did seem to be a sort of favoritism for her eldest, which also translated to a favoritism towards him as well.

"I think that should be the last of it" Jon said to his father. "Now, all we need to do is wait for the princess herself to come and unpack."

"Maybe you should help her out by getting started" Rhaegar suggested.

Jon snorted at him.

"And what? Accidently come across her panties? I'll save myself the embarrassment. Besides, she has two perfectly working hands the last I checked."

Jon moved from the room and walked to the refrigerator that was located conveniently by Daenerys' door.

"You two have grown up together your entire lives" Rhaegar said, "I don't think coming across her panties would be a problem at this point."

Jon shook his head at his father.

"If you're referring to those baths we used to take, then I'll remind you that I was six and she was five the last time we did that. Much different now that she's grown into a woman and I've grown into, what the law would define, a man."

"And?"

"And it would be totally different for me to come across Daenerys' bras and panties. That's what."

Jon took out a soda from the fridge and cracked it open.

"That wouldn't really be a problem" Rhaegar said suggestively.

Jon shook his head as he ignored him once again. Sometimes his father just didn't know when to give up.

"Want a soda?" Jon offered, completing bypassing his father's comment.

The comment that was the exact reason for Jon wanting to distance himself from his family. Targaryen blood may have run through his veins and the name Targaryen may have been what he was called, but Jon felt like nothing but an outsider when in his family home. He was surrounded by silver hair and blue eyes. Only he and his mother were the sole exception, both of them with dark hair and brown eyes.

Jon wondered if he could pass himself off as a Stark. He probably could, but that wouldn't make his family happy. Lyanna included.

However, it was the act of marrying within the family that had Jon hesitant to accept himself as a Targaryen. The world acted on incestuous sin yet looked at him without a single care. He remembered when he was 15 and holding a small birthday party with a few close friends in attendance. His family from the North had flown in to attend and Jon found himself hanging around with Robb and Theon. Jon always hated Theon, but never more so than when he had embarrassed Jon in front of his friends.

Except, that he was the only one embarrassed for seemingly no reason. His friends didn't laugh or sneer in disgust at what Theon had asked him.

_When are you and your aunt going to fuck one another? Everyone here knows that you two hardly spend any time away from each other._

Jon remembered going red, and his brother and his friends looking at him with excited curiosity, not caring at the fact that Theon had just said "aunt".

That was the day that Jon had decided to distance himself from his family. From the Targaryen name. From Daenerys.

He had distanced himself from her, but in that distance he believed that they had found some sort of closeness with one another. Because when Jon had decided to distance himself from Daenerys, she began to distance herself as well.

So, in his feeling of isolation amongst the Targaryens due to a sinful tradition, Jon thought that he had found someone that understood him.

"Let me see your schedule" Jon said.

"What for."

"Maybe our schedules line up. I might be able to drive you to campus if they line up somewhat" Jon told her. "Unless you'd prefer to take the shuttle. Then that won't be a problem."

Daenerys shook her head as she handed a piece of paper out in front of him. Jon took the paper from her hand and he moved his eyes back and forth, looking at the dates and times of her classes.

"First thing I see is that we both have Friday off" Jon muttered.

Her eyes widened before she gave him a look but she didn't say anything. Jon didn't notice her gaze as he kept his eyes focused on the piece of paper.

"Hmm" he continued, "I can take you to campus on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and take you home on both days. You actually have a good schedule for a first year, seeing as we both start early and end early during those two days. You'll have to take the shuttle on Mondays and Wednesdays, since I start and end my day at different times."

She nodded as she took back her schedule from him.

"Fridays off" she noted.

"Fridays off" Jon nodded.

She took her schedule in and pouted adorably as she glared at the schedule for Monday and Wednesday.

"Anyways" Jon said, opening the fridge to look for the carton of orange juice, "I know you're probably excited about college life and all that but I'm going to have to ask you to avoid parties on any day before a school day. Might not be what you want to hear, but you'll end up thanking me by the end of the semester."

"I don't really party that much…" Dany muttered.

Jon gave her a surprised look.

"Really?"

"Yes, really" she responded with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh…well then…ok."

He poured them both a glass of orange juice and they both drank it in silence, keeping their eyes glued to their own respective phone.

It had been one month since terms had started, September already ending and October approaching soon.

Jon sighed as he shut the engine off of his car and stepped out in order to make his way to the garage elevators. He pushed the button that signified floor number four, and waited with his backpack over his shoulder, as the elevator went up the floors.

He hated calculus and he wracked his brain as he thought about the homework he'd have to do this night, all in order to save himself from being forced to do it over the weekend. The elevator doors opened and Jon walked down the hallways until he made it to his room. It was obvious to see which one it was, a doormat with a dragon symbol, that was all thanks to Daenerys' sense of decoration.

The door also had a custom welcome sign, with Jon and Daenerys' name side by side, boxed in by a dragon on each side. You couldn't make it more obvious that two Targaryens lived there if you wanted to.

Jon sighed as he took out his key, the name of his roommate on the welcome placard reminding him of the woman before he even set sights on her.

Everything that he had feared when Daenerys decided to attend Oldtown University came to pass. Friends and strangers had asked him if he and Daenerys had officially become a couple. If they had decided to marry one another.

Jon clenched his fist as he remembered a particular onslaught he had fought off from his previous roommate, Grenn.

Grenn wasn't intelligent enough to attend Oldtown on his merits alone, but he was damn athletic. He was currently playing rugby for Oldtown on an athletic scholarship and he had been partnered up with Jon in their first year.

They had become good friends and still kept in contact with one another, Grenn being the one to force Jon to parties when Jon preferred to keep to his isolative nature. Still, even if he was forced to those wild parties that Grenn knew about, Jon still made himself elusive to the people attending them. He made a few friends and even almost had a few "one-night stands", but Jon decided to head back towards his dorm before things escalated any further.

Grenn had invited Jon to drink, a few days ago, and Jon had accepted it, not thinking about the sour turn it would take.

_They had been drinking for a good while now, and Jon was glad that the bar they had decided on was so close to his flat._

_They had been having a good time, but Grenn decided that it was "ruin Jon's entire night" day._

"_Listen…" Grenn started, "we're friends. Right, Jon?"_

_Jon gave him a smile as he downed another shot of vodka._

"_Yeah…" Jon laughed. "We're friends."_

"_Good…good. Hey, listen… you'll be honest with me, yeah?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Ok…ok."_

_Grenn frowned as he stared at his glass. He paused before turning to Jon._

"_Are you and your aunt…together?"_

_Jon froze and his grip on his shot glass tightened._

"_Excuse me…" Jon asked._

"_Are you and Daenerys together? Fucking. Smashing. Bumping the uglies" Grenn said, unaware to the chilly rage bubbling inside his drinking buddy._

"_No" Jon said snippily._

"_Oh…but you guys live together."_

"_We're family."_

_Jon's jaw was clenched and beginning to hurt from the force he was exerting on it._

"_Ok…but you're both Targaryens."_

_There it was. Targaryens. That's all they were. All HE was. A Targaryen that was meant to fuck his closest relative in age._

"_Everyone knows that Targaryens are meant for one another. Love is destined between you two" he continued._

_Jon stood up immediately from his seat and muttered a half-assed apology before paying his tab._

That was only a few days ago, but it still burned Jon deeply at the thought of it.

He soon realized that he was holding his keys tightly, and he sighed before he relaxed his grip in order to insert the key into the lock on the door.

That's just how it would be. Until the day he or Daenerys found someone else, he'd be chased by this whole Targaryen incest thing.

Pushing the door open, Jon walked into the flat before closing and locking the door behind him. He walked over to the fridge, retrieving a can of soda and cracking it open before bringing it up to his lips.

Jon turned around in order to walk to his bedroom...and he froze.

Daenerys was sitting on the couch.

That wasn't the problem.

Daenerys was currently fixed on whatever she was doing, typing away on her laptop.

That wasn't the problem either.

No, the problem was that she was typing away on her laptop and on the couch…

In her sports bra and panties.

They were gray and Jon couldn't tear his eyes away from the way they complimented her body.

Her stomach was smooth and flat, and Jon almost swore he could see the slight definition of abs, from where he was standing, as she hunched over her MacBook.

_Ignore her. Ignore her._

His eyes went down to her legs. They were so shiny…and rosily pale…and smooth. Jon wondered if they were smoother than her stomach. If he could just run his hands up and down her body then he'd be able to tell…

_Focus!_

But he couldn't…he was hypnotized by her image on the couch. He looked up and saw the way she glared at the screen of her laptop. He noticed that she had tied up her hair in a messy sort of bun.

It wasn't until he felt the constraints of his jeans that he realized what he was doing.

Feeling disgusted with himself, Jon finished the rest of his soda before discarding it in the trash bin. Fixing his backpack over his shoulder, Jon walked, very uncomfortably, to his room. He shut the door behind him and he sighed as he sat at his desk.

Calculus was going to be a bitch tonight. Especially with Daenerys' body threatening his mind.

He didn't notice the smirk on his roommate's face as he walked slowly towards his room.

_Cold Shower. Very Cold Shower. Colder. COLDER!_

Those were the thoughts currently running through his head as he fiddled with the knobs in his shower.

It was already November 2nd and Jon was still being plagued by what he had seen two days ago.

_Jon was arriving late from school again. Calculus was just a damn pain in the ass. He had hoped that the extra classes of tutoring would have helped him early on and the would be it, but no! Damn, the semester was only 5 weeks from being over and Jon was still attending these classes just to keep up. Though, Jon guesses that he should feel thankful for them. He was currently passing with a B minus, no doubt that it would be a D without the extra lessons._

_Jon sighed as he opened the door to his flat._

_It was his usual routine. Come home late, drink a can of soda and go to his room to do whatever homework he had. Gods, with all the Soda he was drinking, he was thankful that he maintained his physique via working out at the gym in the morning._

_He noticed something else with his eyes and nose._

_Dinner was made. Daenerys had seemingly made chicken and pasta, the pots and dishes being the evidence. He saw two plates on the table, covered in tin foil and Jon concluded that she must have finished it a little while ago if her plate was still untouched._

_Taking two cans of soda from the fridge, Jon sat down at the table and unwrapped the foil from his plate._

_It smelled delicious. She had made a chicken parmesan with a side of spaghetti, the traditional stolen Westeros-Essosi food. _

_When had she learned to cook?_

_It didn't matter when she learned. It smelled delicious and Jon found his mouth watering in anticipation._

_Taking a fork and a knife, Jon prepared to dig into the food._

_A door opened._

_A bedroom door._

_Daenerys' bedroom door._

_And she was wearing that sinful outfit from when he had found her typing on the couch, more than one month ago._

_Her face was flushed as she walked out, and she gave him a smile as she sat next to him._

_Jon hated that he scooted his chair further under the table, keeping his mid region hidden from her view as she sat next to him. He also hated that he noticed her skin shine with sweat, beads of it rolling down her chest and into the valley hidden under her sports bra._

_Maybe he was wrong, but Jon swore that sports bras were supposed to fit snug against the skin, leaving no openings whatsoever._

"_Were you working out" he asked with a soft voice, taking care to swallow his food first._

_Thinking back on it, he couldn't really remember but the food must have been delicious because his mouth kept watering._

_She nodded at his question, getting a few long strands of spaghetti on her fork before bringing it to her mouth and slurping them._

_His jaw clenched and Jon began to cut his piece of chicken furiously, keeping his mind off of the sounds she was making as she ate her noodles._

"_You just come from the gym, then?"_

_He was trying to keep his mind distracted, not looking over to her lest he submit to his disgusting urges. It took everything to stop himself from shifting in his seat to allow his cock relief into a new position. He deserved the discomfort. Reacting to his aunt's body in a sinful way._

_Daenerys snorted at his question, grabbing her fork in order to cut up her piece of chicken into pieces._

"_You think I'd go to the gym like this? I'd probably get kicked out for interrupting people's sessions for "indecency" or something of that sort."_

_Jon didn't react but he found himself agreeing with her statement. If she had ever walked in like that during the mornings Jon would visit the gym, he would have a serious problem with workout wood._

_They ate silently for a while longer until they were finished with their food. Jon, thankfully, found that his erection had died down and he took both of their plates and went over to the kitchen sink. Filling one side with hot water, dish soap and bleach, he moved over to the stove and began bringing over the pots she had used._

_Jon began to reach for a sponge but Daenerys' hand beat him to it. With the sponge in hand, she began to scrub the plates._

"_You don't have to wash the dishes. I've got them" he told her quickly._

_She turned to him with a raised eyebrow and he knew it meant for him to not push it. She wanted to help and she would help. That's just who she was. When she set her mind to something, there wasn't anything changing it._

_Still, he tried another approach._

"_It's Halloween."_

_She hummed._

"_Shouldn't you be out there? Partying at some frat house?"_

"_It's Wednesday," she told him._

_He nodded at that, remembering his words to her before the semester started. However, he seriously needed her away from him._

"_It is. So…how about I turn a blind eye and you go on ahead and sneak out? Have fun out there."_

_She turned to him with a small smile and he thought his plan had worked._

"_No thanks" she told him cheekily._

_He frowned at her words, rinsing off a pot that she had handed him before placing it on the drying rack._

"_You might be the only girl to avoid going to a Halloween party. Come on, I'm sure you have some friends that want you to go and spend time with them."_

"_I do," she admitted. "But I don't want to go. That's all."_

"_Not even to meet some boys?"_

_She froze and Jon smiled, taking her hesitation as a sign that there was a boy she liked._

_He was completely clueless to the obvious sign._

"_Mm" he started, "who's the lucky boy?"_

_She didn't answer him, scrubbing the last cookware she used to create their meal. He prodded her again when he rinsed off the baking dish she used to cook the chicken parmesan._

"_There's this guy…Daario" she said with strain in her voice._

"_Daario? Don't think I know him."_

"_He's a senior" she said._

"_Ah…" Jon said, "and does this senior know you exist?"_

_She nodded, avoiding his eye contact._

"_Yes…he's actually the one that approached me."_

_He was about to question her further until he noticed the way she shrunk into herself. Suddenly, the worst thoughts began to creep into his mind._

"_What is it? He didn't hurt you, did he? Dany tell me if he hurt you, because I swear to the Gods that I'll"_

_She jumped into him and crushed him with her hug. The feeling of her body pressed against his was the last thing on his mind as he wrapped his arms around her small frame._

"_No" she said, no hint of tears in her voice. Only sadness. "He didn't hurt me…"_

_He gently pulled a bit away to look down into her eyes._

"_Then what's wrong, Dany?"_

_She gave him a sad and watery smile._

"_I like someone else…but I don't think they like me back."_

_He gave her a confused look before he laughed slightly._

"_Dany, I don't believe that for one second. You are the kindest and brightest soul I know. Not to mention the most beautiful girl I've ever met."_

_He failed to notice the way her eyes brightened at his words._

"_If that boy you like doesn't want you, then he's the biggest damn fool."_

"_You think so?" She whispered, looking up at him with wide blue eyes._

"_Dany" he said, leaning into her eyes._

_Her breath caught in her throat as she tightened her fist in the back fabric of his shirt._

"_I know so" he finished off._

_Jon angled his head and gave her a small kiss on her forehead._

"_Go on. Go out there and have some fun" he told her as he released her from his embrace._

_She shook her head at him as she backed away slowly, disappointed with the end of their embrace._

"_No…I think I'll just go ahead and take a bath before I go to sleep."_

_Jon made a face._

"_What" she questioned._

"_You just worked out," he pointed out to her, "you stink and your body is covered in sweat. Take a shower."_

_She widened her eyes before marching over to him and smacking his arm._

"_How rude!"_

"_Ah" he cried out, "I'm sorry, but it's true!"_

"_You don't have to say it, though! Don't you have a filter?"_

"_What? I'm supposed to walk on eggshells when it comes to hygiene? Hell no! Take a shower."_

"_I'm tired" she pouted._

"_Take a shower" he insisted._

"_I can wash myself in the bath too" she whined._

_Jon shook his head._

"_You wash yourself but you're still sitting in sweat filled bath water. Shower."_

_She huffed before she muttered a 'fine'. He smiled and turned on his heel, intending on calling it an early night._

"_Hey, Jon."_

_He turned around, his hand on the knob of his bedroom door._

"_Yes, Dany?"_

"_Do you know what 'Stranger Things' is?"_

_Jon stared at her with a deadpan gaze._

"_What" he finally said._

"_It's this show I heard about. It came out two years ago and season 2 came out last year but-"_

"_I know what Stranger Things is! What the hell?! You've never seen Stranger Things?"_

_She blinked at him._

"_Uh…no" she said weakly._

_Jon's jaw dropped at her answer._

Her answer had led to Jon declaring that they would go ahead and watch the entire show over the weekend. She had nodded enthusiastically, clearly excited on watching a show that Jon held in high regard.

At least, that's what Jon had initially thought. Until, she proved him wrong only a few moments later.

"_Ok, so we'll start the show this Friday?"_

_Jon nodded at her._

"_Ok! We should go and buy some popcorn and snacks!"_

_He smiled at her enthusiasm, not minding as she practically skipped over to him._

"_And we'll watch it on your tv!"_

_The smile on his face died._

"_My tv?"_

_She nodded enthusiastically._

"_Why my tv? What's wrong with the living room tv?"_

"_Yours is bigger" she stated._

_Jon ignored the innuendo his mind was trying to place with it._

"_And the living room TV is the one provided by the apartments. We both know that they didn't give us a tv as good as yours."_

_Jon raised an eyebrow._

"_How do you know my tv is that good?"_

"_Because I heard you bragging about it to Rhaegar when you bought it. I heard you talk about it being a … "Q-LED"… "P-LED"?"_

"_OLED" Jon told her._

"_Yes! That. Anyways, I searched it up and google told me that OLED is the best tv right now. It helps with darks or something like that."_

_Jon nodded, impressed at her knowledge on the subject. No matter how minimal it was._

"_So, that's why your tv."_

_Jon sighed._

_He was about to deny her request until she looked at him with those bright blue eyes of hers. He couldn't find himself saying no._

"_Alright" he conceded._

_She squealed in delight and gave him another hug. He laughed at her bubbly outburst and embraced her once more._

_Then…the worst thing happened._

"_Ok. I'm going to take a shower and call it a day."_

_He nodded at her._

"_Goodnight, Dany" he said down to her._

_She smiled and went up on her tippy toes to give him a puckered kiss._

_Now, a kiss on the cheek would have been ideal. Hell, even a kiss that lightly grazed his mouth. Of course, no kiss would have been best. But she did kiss him._

_And she kissed him straight on the mouth._

_He stood frozen in place as she gave him a smile._

"_Goodnight, Jon" she told him, a bright smile on his face._

_He watched her skip back to her room, her bubbly arse bouncing the entire way._

_And that's when it hit him._

_The "comfortableness" with wearing so little around him. They hadn't been close since he decided to separate away from her, four years ago._

_The sadness in her eyes as she told him about a boy, and how happy she became when he told her how beautiful she was. How she held onto him, all the love and world in her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her forehead._

_Dany was in love with him._

_She wanted him._

_Jon suddenly wished he had rejected watching Stranger Things on his TV…in his room._

Jon scrubbed himself clean.

He had called Grenn to meet him at a local pancake house, so that they could eat breakfast. At least, that's what Jon told him. In actuality, Jon needed someone to talk to and grieve his complaints. Of course, Grenn found it normal. Of course he did. Of course everyone did. They were Targaryens and meant for one another.

"I'm fucking telling you man! I think Daenerys is trying to fuck me!"

"Congratulations, Jon! I knew there was something going on between you two."

"No!" Jon yelled at Grenn. "Not congratulations! She's my aunt."

"Erm…but you're both Targaryens. Everyone knows that love is meant to be between you lot. Your Dad only married outside since there wasn't someone close to his age that also shared Targaryen blood."

"Grenn! This is serious!"

"I hope so. You two look great together."

"Grenn!"

"Ok! Ok…" Grenn sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me what's going on is completely fucked!"

Grenn gave him a strange look.

"But…why? Why would I say your situation is fucked?"

"Because it's my damn aunt!"

Jon had yelled that last part and the other diners at the pancake house turned to him, vexed at the disturbance of their peace.

Jon cringed at what he had done, and Grenn smiled awkwardly at the people around them. Once the diners around them had begun to ignore them, Jon tried to plead his case again.

"Grenn, she was doing yoga in the living room this morning. Yoga!"

However, Grenn only smiled ruefully as a glint of envy appeared in his eyes.

"Listen, Jon. I don't know what to tell you. I understand that you want me to tell you that what you feel for Daenerys is wrong- "

"I do _not _feel anything for my aunt" Jon hissed.

Grenn only gave him a skeptical look.

"Jon" his friend said pointedly, "You get a boner when you see her walking around in her bra and underwear. I know I never popped one when my sister would walk like that around the house."

"Your sister walked around the house in her bra and underwear?"

"She thought she was alone and-that's not the point! The point is that I never popped a boner because I didn't feel any sort of romantic feelings towards her."

"Because it would be wrong" Jon told him.

"Yes. It would be wrong" Grenn agreed.

"Because she's your family."

"Because she's my family."

Jon threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"You see! It's strange to want to bone your family! Why is it ok for you to feel wrong but it's strange that I'm not ok with my relation to her?"

Grenn sighed.

"And the yoga" Jon continued, "she was wearing yoga pants."

"I was under the impression that yoga pants were the go to clothing when doing…yoga."

Jon bared his teeth at him.

"You're not paying attention!"

"What is there to pay attention to?"

"The pants! The yoga pants, Grenn! She was wearing Yoga pants when she was wearing only her underwear the last time she was working out."

Grenn merely shrugged at him.

"Ok…so she hadn't washed them. Or maybe she was too lazy to put them on. Or maybe she just wanted to wear her underwear. Jon, it really isn't a big deal."

"Yes, it is! Grenn. I'm telling you. I think she's trying to seduce me. Me! Her nephew!"

Grenn only stared at him in pity, a sigh escaping his lips as he shook his head. He leaned over and whispered to him.

"Do you trust me?"

Jon stared at him.

"I'm serious, Jon. Do you trust me?"

Jon nodded.

"Ok…then watch this."

Grenn pulled out his phone and he went through it, swiping and scrolling until he found what he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, Grenn showed him what was on the screen.

It was a photo. A photo of him and Daenerys, him kissing her forehead as she stared into the camera. Grenn swiped, and it was simply a photo of her leaning her head on his shoulder as they smiled at the camera.

**PUT PICTURE HERE**

"Remember when we went drinking early in the day a few weeks ago? Well, we went out into the fields after that and your aunt thought it would be great to take pictures. It was actually nice scenery. Sun was just beginning to go down."

"I don't remember that" Jon whispered.

"Some guy at the bar challenged you to a drinking competition and you accepted. You won…by the way."

Jon cursed internally. He never could back down from a challenge.

Suddenly, Grenn put a finger in front of him and mouthed: _Trust me._

Grenn stood up abruptly and Jon was confused.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Grenn boomed. "can I please have your attention for one moment?"

"Grenn what are- "

"I have an announcement to make!"

The people turned to him with annoyance, but they gave him their attention, nonetheless.

"My friend here" Grenn said, gesturing towards Jon, "has recently decided that he's going to propose to the love of his life."

Jon's eyes widened as he turned frantically to the people around him. Suddenly, people were no longer looking in contempt at them. Instead, they gave looks of intrigue while others gave him a small smile.

"The lucky woman" Grenn continued, "is a special one."

Suddenly Jon turned to his friend with pleading eyes. Begging eyes that told him not to do this. Grenn didn't listen.

"This is Jon Targaryen. And the love of his life is his aunt, Daenerys Targaryen" Grenn finished.

Jon closed his eyes as he waited for the impending silence of the news. The looks of disgust on people's faces.

And he didn't know why. He knew that he shouldn't have accepted it. Because he knew that society didn't hold him to the same standards as everyone else. No, they accepted his family breeding within themselves. Loving one another like a man and a woman. Society treated them like freaks. But not freaks with disdain.

No, they were freaks of the best kind. New. Original. Mystical. Ethereal. They had naturally silver hair. Sometimes gold. Hell, sometimes even silvery gold. Their eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that sometimes appeared violet under different lights.

Except, Jon didn't possess any of those. He wasn't a Targaryen like the rest. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He was just an ordinary man. He should be held to the same standard as the other ordinary people.

But he wasn't.

The pancake house was filled with cheers of the diners, and they congratulated him, complementing the "beautiful couple" when Grenn passed the photos around the entire place.

He gave each person a tight smile, hiding behind his shell.

Why? Why couldn't they see that it was wrong?

_Because maybe it isn't._

Jon tried to ignore that thought from his head.

The thought persisted as the day continued. And it became unbearable as it infested his mind nearly every second, minutes before the awaited movie night with Daenerys would begin.

He had gotten a bucket of popcorn ready, a few snacks already lain beside him as he scrolled through the Netflix app, searching for the show.

She walked in a second after he found the show, and he turned to her. She was wearing a sports bra and leggings with matching floral prints. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a few strands curling by her cheekbones, and she was wearing lip gloss.

He turned his head back to the mounted tv across from his bead, but he shivered when he heard the twist of the lock on his door.

He couldn't fathom as to why she would need to lock his bedroom door.

_Maybe a force of habit?_

"Nice remote" she said, sitting next to him. "Your tv has that fancy thing?"

Jon shook his head at her question, refusing to look over at her.

"It's an Apple TV" he told her.

She blinked at him.

"Apple makes TV's?"

"No…it's not an actual TV. The TV is a Sony, the little black box on the shelf is the Apple TV. It's actually a streaming box…like a Roku."

Daenerys nodded, knowing what a Roku streaming box was.

"I take it that it's more expensive too," she said.

He chuckled at her.

"You bet. 179.99 crowns for a 4k, 32 GB streaming box. I could've spent an extra 20 for the 64 gig, but…I don't find myself needing all that space."

"Mm…you're such an Apple whore" she giggled.

He looked affronted at her, but eventually smiled at her uncontrolled giggles.

"Look who's talking. Miss iPhone X, Miss Apple Watch, Miss iPad mini and Miss MacBook Pro."

She rolled her eyes, smacking his arm as she began to calm down.

"Oh please" she said. "Like you don't have those things too."

Jon shook his head.

"I only have an iPhone and a MacBook. Don't have a need for an iPad or Apple Watch. I can actually tell time with a traditional one, you know."

"Oh, and the Apple TV?" She questioned. "Couldn't you be fine with a cheap streamer like the Roku?"

"No. I didn't buy the Apple just for its streaming capability but because I can communicate with it with my phone and laptop. Apple doesn't like playing with other companies so you need an Apple TV to mirror your phone. Plus…I like the Apple ecosystem and the remote is nice. Not to mention you can play a few games…"

He noticed that she was giving him a smirk.

"Ok…I'm a little apple whore. There. Happy?"

She began to laugh.

"Whatever" Jon growled. "Let's just watch this show already."

"What a creep" Dany told him.

"Who?" Jon asked her, though he had a somewhat faint idea at who she meant.

"Jonathan" she clarified.

"Why?"

She turned over to him,

"Because! He was taking pictures of Nancy while he was hiding in the bushes."

"He isn't that bad. Trust me, you'll like him as the season progresses."

She wrinkled her nose, doubt very clear on her face.

"Besides" Jon said, "that was so long ago. Why are you just bringing it up now?"

Dany shrugged.

"I don't know. It just stuck out to me, I guess."

"Any reason why?"

She turned to him and her blue eyes looked violet under the low lighting of his room.

"No" she whispered.

He didn't know why, but he found himself staring into her eyes.

The only thing stopping them from staring at one another in darkness and silence was the light and audio emitting from the tv.

He should look away. He knew that. He should get ready to play the next episode, lest the standard "Are you still watching" message would pop up.

But he didn't. And he swore that she began to lean into him.

…or was it him that began to lean into her?

That didn't matter. All that mattered was that their lips were coming dangerously close to one another, and he found that his will _really _wasn't as strong as he thought it would be. However, there seemed to still be some sort of resistance in his brain, because he found himself pulling away. His intention focused and ready with the remote.

So, she would have to make the first move. And she knew that as well, because she lunged forward, crashing her lips onto his, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her body against his.

He was surprised at first, but he quickly reciprocated her actions, kissing her with an intensity he didn't know he possessed. He felt her tongue prodding him, begging for access and he was all too willing to let her. Feeling her tongue exploring his mouth, Jon gently brought his teeth down and trapped her tongue. Daenerys moaned in frustration when she couldn't pull away from him, and she pressed herself against him when he began to suck her.

Feeling her chest against him, Jon growled into her mouth, releasing her tongue and pulling her onto his lap with his hands on her waist. Straddling him, Daenerys tried to push him back onto the bed, but Jon pulled her into another kiss and bit her lower lip roughly the first chance he got. She whimpered and began to struggle in his embrace, her movements becoming more furious and erratic when she found herself enjoying the grind of her center on him.

He kept one hand at her waist, using his other to travel up and feel her skin. All its smoothness and curves before he threaded his fingers through her hair and to the back of her scalp.

She became more determined in her grinds, rolling her hips as his hardness rubbed against her. Maybe it was the sound of her breaths or her moans, the soft low mewls and the way she tasted like dollar store candy, but he brought his hands down towards the bottom lining of her sports bra and lifted it up towards her collar, just enough to expose the breasts that had been teasing him during their make out session.

She threw her head back when he took one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened peak. Running her hands through his hair, just like he had done earlier, she brought down her nose to his hair, inhaling his scent as he feasted on her. Meanwhile, Jon began to press down onto her skin with his fingers, leaving light pink trails as he ran his fingers down her body, his mouth alternated between each breast, each nipple. Her moans became louder, but it was when he decided to bite her peaks and pull that Jon began to fear a warning from management about noise compliance.

Daenerys reached down to the hem of Jon's shirt and ran her hands under the fabric, feeling the taut skin and muscles under. The anticipation was too great for her, she needed to feel his skin on hers. His assaults on her chest was interrupted when she began to pull his shirt off of him, and he only felt right to do the same by removing her sports bra completely. Finally, free to feel his warmth, Dany pushed her chest to his and crashed her lips onto him. This time, he met her tongue with his own, clashing as he felt himself falling slightly onto his mattress. Taking advantage, Dany used her entire weight to fall on top of him but she moaned at the loss of contact with their centers.

Having had enough of the "foreplay", Dany moved her hands to his beltline, undoing his button and zipper before sliding her hands into his boxer briefs. Finding the object of her desire, she wrapped her hand around him and squeezed.

And suddenly, it was as if a bucket of cold ice was poured on him.

Opening his eyes frantically, he slightly pushed her off of him, breaking their kiss but her growl, and dangerously tight hand, stopped him from going any further.

"Dany…"

"Don't" she said, glaring furiously before leaning in for another kiss.

He returned it easily, his mind lost in her body pressed against him. It shouldn't feel good. It shouldn't feel right.

She stroked him and his mind snapped back to its constraints. Its prison. But the prison was starting to become weaker. The bars suddenly had gaps. Whatever was confined wanted to be let loose. And Jon didn't know if the prison would last much longer.

"Dany…" he protested again. But it was much weaker this time.

"What?" She breathed, questioning his hesitation between kisses.

"We can't…" He returned her kiss. "It's wrong…"

He returned another.

"This is wrong…"

And another.

She grabbed his hand and directed it to her pants, sliding the tips of his fingers into her panties.

"Then stop me" she whispered. "Because I'm not going to…"

She kissed him again, but this time it was slow and passionate, stroking him as she did so.

This was his chance. To make their boundaries clear. To push her away and never fall into this temptation again.

_Family needs to stick together. Targaryens more so than others._

His hips were starting to buck as he thrusted himself into her hand, her hot and sinful and sweet mouth on his.

_And that's when it hit him._

_The "comfortableness" with wearing so little around him. They hadn't been close since he decided to separate away from her, four years ago._

_The sadness in her eyes as she told him about a boy, and how happy she became when he told her how beautiful she was. How she held onto him, all the love and world in her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her forehead._

_Dany was in love with him._

_She wanted him._

She became more aggressive with her kisses and her strokes, as if she was desperate to prove herself to him. To prove something to him.

_She wanted him._

But he didn't know what she was trying to prove. He wasn't sure if she needed to prove anything. Her affections were quite clear.

_She wanted him._

Were his?

_She wanted him._

Where was his prison?

_She wanted him._

Something lurked behind those bars. But…where were the bars. What was keeping the beast, that hid within, chained?

Nothing.

_She wanted him._

And he wanted her.

He blanked out. He must have….because the next thing he knew, Dany was under him, writhing in pleasure as he rubbed her folds with his deft fingers.

"Yes…yes…" she moaned.

She was a sight to behold. A rosy-pale complexion, framed by silver-gold spun hair, a heart shaped face. All of it, masked in pleasure at him. Her breasts were soft and ample to her petite frame, her curves just the right curvature…and her hips the right width for him. But…there was something off. Yes…there was something ruining this perfect image.

Those damn yoga pants.

Growling, Jon dug his hand to the back of her head and fisted her ponytail, grasping it roughly. She cried when he tugged her head to the side, breathing lowly when he leaned into her ear.

"Fine…" he whispered with a dark and low undertone, "but if we're going to do this."

Jon smirked into her.

"Then we're doing this my way…"

Letting her go, Jon grabbed the waistline of her yoga pants and pulled them down roughly, not stopping at her yelp as her feet dangled in the air.

"Oh…you're still wearing those panties…" he said simply.

They were the same gray panties that she had worn on that damn couch and after her workout session when they ate chicken parmesan and spaghetti.

"I thought girls liked variety in their wardrobe" Jon enquired.

She breathed slowly, her chest rising up and down as she looked up at him. Her eyes were wide, but not in fear. This new personality that had overtaken Jon seemed to stir something within her, causing Daenerys to look at him with increased lust, if that were possible, while she rubbed her thighs together.

"Yes…but I like those panties. They sell them in packs- "

"Whatever" he cut off.

He bent down and took her arm, pulling her roughly in a sitting position while he stood up.

"Jon…" she breathed, "what are- "

"Have you ever given a blowjob?"

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"A dick" Jon told her bluntly. "Have you ever sucked one?"

She shook her head and he sighed.

"Great…that's fine. You'll just have to learn quickly."

Pulling on the waistline of his briefs just enough, his cock sprang free and Jon moved his hand to the back of her head. He went to the band that held her hair and pulled on it roughly, holding her head firmly with his other hand. When her hair became loose, Jon grasped his length and rubbed the head along her lips. She puckered her lips, bringing a hand to hold him as she planted kisses on him. It was pleasurable at first, so he let her experiment and become bolder with her movements. But his lenience soon turned to boredom.

He fisted her hair.

"Open" he commanded.

She opened her lips slightly and hesitated a bit until he prodded her with a slight thrust.

Opening her mouth, Jon pulled her head, sliding his cock into her mouth. He pushed as much as he could before he felt her gag slightly, and he pulled back out; disappointment on his face as he only managed to push half of his length inside her warm and wet mouth.

She looked up at him with her blue eyes, silently enquiring if she did good. He responded by pulling on her head once more, pushing himself halfway before pulling back out. When he felt the back of her teeth meet with the ridges of the blunt end of his cock, he pushed back in. Jon closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of her tongue sliding on the underside of him, but he knew that he wouldn't feel any sort of relief with her stale and stagnant technique.

"Suck and move your hand while you blow me" Jon told her.

If she intended to nod her understanding, she didn't get the chance as he immediately began to thrust into her mouth. Her technique immediately improved, lightly stroking him to make up for the length that she couldn't fit in her mouth. Well…the length that she couldn't fit yet. It may not be today, but Jon _would _end up fucking that tight throat of hers. He threw his head back, slowly losing control with his shallow thrusts into her mouth. However, when she wrapped her tongue around his base, sucking as she bobbed her head, he moaned.

"Fuck…" Jon grunted, "…just like that Dany…"

Motivated by his words, she began to apply more pressure with her strokes, fitting just a bit more of his length as each second passed. He was surprised by her boldness, he had to admit, not expecting her attempt to fit more of him inside her. However, it was when he looked down to her that he felt himself come undone.

It was her eyes. They were trained on him, filled with love and lust, and Jon couldn't hold onto the dark will he had for much longer. His cock twitched and he thrust uncontrollably, holding onto the back of her head with both hands as he spurted his seed into her mouth. She had stopped stroking him, closing her eyes as she felt his seed flow into her mouth in waves, but her inexperienced showed when she pulled back and semen spill from the corner of her lips, struggling to swallow the load already in place.

Jon couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her.

"You're supposed to swallow before I fill your cheeks full" he teased.

"I didn't know. It's hard" she whined.

"Babies can drink milk while they breathe through their nose" Jon pointed out to her.

She scowled as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, cleaning it on the duvet of his bed.

"I'd like to see you do better," she said.

And just like that, a dark presence overtook Jon once again, a guttural growl emitting from him, causing Dany to bite her lip while she rubbed her legs together.

Bending down and wrapping his hands around her arse, she yelped when he lifted her from the mattress and flung her further onto his bed.

Crawling slowly towards her, Jon grabbed one of her feet and brought it towards his lips. She stared at him with wide eyes as he planted soft kisses on her sole, slowly moving up to her toes. He kept her small digits pressed to his puckered lips, before angling her foot to begin peppering kisses up the dorsum. He made it to the shin of her leg when she suddenly pushed against his chest with the foot he had just worshipped. Raising an eyebrow at her, he stared into her eyes with an inquisitive look; not expecting to see her thrust her neglected foot in front of him.

Giving her a dark smile, Jon repeated the motion he had before, but changed it slightly when he reached her toes. Circling the tip of her largest toe around his lips, he looked straight into her eyes before opening his mouth and enveloping it into his mouth; swirling his tongue around it: his innuendo quite clear.

"You can tell your friends that I'm a freak now…"

When he began to trail kisses up her leg, she did not stop him. However, when he reached her knees, Jon began to alternate between her legs, peppering kisses on each side; and slowly trailing his way up to her center. Her breathing had become regular during the duration he had worshipped her feet, but it soon started to pick up when he neared her core, voluntarily spreading her legs when he reached his destination. Well…sort of.

Her panties were still on, and she moaned when he pressed an open kiss on her covered folds. She wasn't the only one that was affected by his action, Jon feeling his mouth pool with saliva when he took in her scent that was imbedded on the grey fabric of her panties.

"Please…" she begged.

"Please what?"

"Please…" she begged again.

"Tell me what you want" Jon whispered lowly.

"Touch it…with your mouth…"

"I am…" he assured mockingly, teasing her by sliding his tongue up the clothed slit of her center.

She whimpered at his action, writing in frustration. She moved her hands down to the waistline of her panties and began to move them down, but Jon forcefully grabbed her wrists.

"I said it would be _my _way" Jon growled.

He could see frustrated tears in the corners of her eyes as she looked at him, but he ignored them to turn his attention back to the honey-soaked fabric beneath him. Pressing a firm kiss against the outline of her lips, she bucked into him and he smiled at her actions. The fabric was soaked deeply with her anticipation and a faint aroma wafted to him as took her into his mouth. Almost as if squeezing a sponge, a bit of Dany's wetness made it into his mouth when he sucked harshly onto the fabric.

He took no consideration for he needs, only thinking of himself as he pushed the crotch of her panties aside, exposing her cunt to him. She mewled softly, looking at him with begging eyes; quivering at the feeling of his warm breath on her folds. He wasted no time in parting her with his tongue, running his tongue around her opening.

"Oh!" Dany whispered, throwing her head back onto the mattress as she clutched the duvet into her hands.

Jon ran his hands up her hips and to her breasts, squeezing them as he feasted on her, before finding her hands with his own. Locking her fingers within his own, Jon held tightly as he nuzzled the hood of her clit with his nose. She tasted so good and her scent was intoxicating to him, drawing him further and further into her. Releasing one of her hands, Jon brought his fingers to his mouth as he stopped his assault on her. Sucking his index and middle finger, Jon then lifted her hood with his thumb and began to wrestle one-sidedly against her clit with his tongue.

She bucked and writhed furiously under him, moaning and gasping his name, all while wrapping her thighs around his head. He made his move suddenly, making her cry when he plunged both of his fingers into her core. He began to pump her and suckle her, knowing that she couldn't last much longer with his onslaught. Her twists and turns became more erratic, and he prepared to be pushed away when she fought the grip he had of her fingers. However, he was pleasantly surprised when he felt a light drizzle against her face, the situation quite clear as he licked her juices from his face. She had squirted on him.

"I'm sorry" she said, a red flush appearing on her face as she looked at him with embarrassment.

"Don't be" he told her huskily.

If she thought her ability to squirt was something that should be hidden then she would begin to hate him, because he planned on making her squirt as much as possible.

Resting down on his knees, Jon pulled her closer to him, his cock resting near her cunt while he placed a leg on each side of him. Suddenly, Jon pulled her up from her waist, causing her to whimper as her bare cunt rubbed against his cock, free from the constraints of their clothes for the first time.

"Have you ever been fucked, Dany?"

She mumbled into his chest, burying her head into him, avoiding his gaze. He moved a firm hand away from her body and drew it back in, giving a sharp smack on her round cheek. She cried out in pain, as she dug her head deeper into his chest.

"I asked you a question, Dany."

She simply shook her head, and he brought his hand back onto her arse, giving it another smack but lighter than before. She cried out again, and Jon gave her other cheek a smack until he began alternating between the two. Her cries turned into moans, digging her nails into the back of his chest with each smack.

"I asked you a question Dany…" he whispered. "Have you ever been fucked?"

"No" she whispered into his chest. "but I don't have my maidenhead anymore."

"Horse riding?"

He wanted to know.

"Yeah…and gymnastics…" she informed him.

His cock stirred at the information.

"Gymnastics" he muttered.

She nodded, looking up at him with loving eyes. Jon smiled at her. He wondered if she was flexible.

"Have you ever had sex?" She asked him, her voice trailing off towards the end.

He could see sadness in her eyes, no doubt thinking that he must have been an expert in the field.

"Yes" he said, feeling no desire to lie to her.

She nodded sadly, losing a bit of motivation in her movements on him. He caressed her cheek with one of his hands as he looked straight into her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it doesn't hurt."

He knew that wasn't what bothered her. But in truth, he didn't know what to say.

Grabbing his cock in his hand, Jon angled the blunt end to her entrance and slowly pushed into her. He felt her stiffen as her opening began to accommodate him, pulsing around the foreign object.

"Shh…shh…. Just look at me Dany…"

She looked into his chocolate eyes with those blue eyes of hers that he was so familiar with. He wondered why he pushed her away all those years ago. Why he was crazy enough to deny this. She whimpered when he buried himself to the hilt, his head pushing against her womb.

He let her stay there for a while, kissing her softly before he pulled himself halfway before he let her fall back down onto him. He repeated his movements slowly, but he began to move faster and faster with each moment she slid down.

However, it didn't seem to be fast enough.

"Faster…" she moaned.

"Dany…" he moaned back.

Jon began to thrust into her, pulling himself out to the tip before sliding back into her slowly.

"Faster" she begged.

His breath became quicker and her moans became louder as he complied with her request. The sounds of their hips meeting with one another filled the room, her wet heat squelching slightly as his hilt met with her lips.

"Harder. Faster…please, daddy."

His mind blanked out, his body following her commands as if on autopilot.

_What did she just say?_

He couldn't bring himself to ask her, instead deciding to lose himself in his thrusts. She was so tight. So, so tight. And so wet. So, so wet.

All for him.

Fisting the back of her hair, Jon brought their lips together into a passionate kiss. A kiss where they only broke apart for air before they came back to one another.

Pushing her down onto the mattress, Jon hooked an arm under her leg before lifting it for a better penetrating angle.

"Please…I'm so close" she moaned.

"Fuck…Dany…"

His thrusts became fast and erratic, his cock twitching but he held on as long as he could. He needed her to come with him.

She cried, clenching around him, milking him with each writhe of her hips.

He pulled himself out, his cock beginning to limp as he collapsed onto her body. He rolled over onto his back, pulling her with him to rest on his chest with their legs entangled with one another.

He didn't know how it happened. Or why it happened. But they looked into each other's eyes, nothing but raw emotion held within.

"I love you" they said. Both at the same time.

Her eyes widened at his words, and Jon was sure that his eyes must have been just as wide at his own declaration.

"I-I…" he stuttered.

But she cut him off, kissing him once again as pressed her tongue against his. He pushed against her mouth, and she was all too willing to allow him entry. He didn't know why until it was too late. She trapped his tongue with her teeth, and he froze when she began to suck him into her.

She let go of his mouth and looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Are you tired, daddy?"

He breathed softly.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" he whispered.

She looked into his eyes, studying him before speaking.

"Because I feel safe when I'm with you… I heard girls say that to the boys they like. They say that when their man takes control..."

He stared back at her, confusion written clearly on his face.

"But…why not just call me Jon?"

She kissed him softly, dragging her teeth on his lower lip.

"Because" she began, "I heard guys like to be called daddy…and you like it…daddy."

She said the last word with a sultry voice, smiling as she felt his cock stand to attention.

He looked at her with wide eyes, until a dark haze overtook him as it had done before. Jon pushed her off of him and flipped her onto her fours. Lining himself up behind her, Jon entered her easily and took a fistful of her hair at the base of her scalp before he pulled it back roughly.

"Call me that again" he ordered her huskily.

And she did. She repeated the word with each thrust, each smack that turned her rosy-pale skin red. Her back arching as he filled her whole.

They didn't notice that the tv was no longer playing the show they had planned on watching, the words of the Netflix app clear on the screen.

_Are you still watching "Stranger Things"?_


End file.
